Endymion Awakened
by Shelliebelle
Summary: In the past, Endymion and Serenity were king and queen of Earth. Now they've been reincarnated...but Serenity doesn't seem to WANT to rule the Earth again...
1. Part One

"Into the starlit night  
  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
  
Waiting on a shooting star.  
  
But.what if that star is not to come?  
  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?"  
  
~ Luna's Boat Song  
  
Endymion Awakened  
  
In the beginning, there was a great space. In this space resided three goddesses. They were as wise as they were fair, and as compassionate as they were wise. However, they merely existed, having nothing to watch over.  
  
In a time, they created a land. A beautiful, vast world, with trees and lakes and flowers and hills.but it wasn't enough to have this perfect garden. So they created the creatures of the sea and air and land, to fill the quiet.  
  
But, still.the beasts had no souls, no words to speak, no opinions to voice, so the three goddesses were, as yet, unhappy.  
  
But one goddess, the wisest, had an idea.  
  
"We shall make a new creature.a creature modeled after ourselves, who shall be blessed with the gift of tongue. She will be our own creation, our own daughter," said the Wisest.  
  
"Yes, and her beauty will be far greater than any of the other creatures. She will be the ruler of the world we have made. She will be sovereign of all we have created," voiced the fairest.  
  
"She must have a mate, a male counterpart, so she will never know such loneliness as we have," said the most compassionate.  
  
And so it was.  
  
The beautiful maid was created, the tint of her skin made from the sweet milk from the cows of the land. The shade of her lips was created from the red of a ripe apple. Her hair was given her from the goddesses, who possessed magnificent silver hair, and wanted their daughter to have something of them. Her beautiful eyes were pieces of evening sky, with a star plucked from the heavens in each. And her voice was the sweet trilling of a nightingale, which charms every listener.  
  
"Her name shall be called Peace," said the fairest, "for she shall still the loneliness in me, and bring me peace as I have never known."  
  
"Her name shall be called Tranquility," argued the wisest, "for she shall bring great tranquility to our world."  
  
"No," spoke the most compassionate, "her name shall be called Serenity, for in her eyes I see the Beginning and the End, and nothing matters as long as we have her with us."  
  
And there were no objections, so the beautiful maiden was called Serenity, and she was sweet and charming and full of love and life.  
  
But the goddesses, reluctant to share Serenity's attention, put off the task of creating a mate for her. A long time passed, and they tried to ignore Serenity's loneliness, but soon the maid could no longer bring herself to smile.  
  
Said the wisest, "She grows weaker everyday. We cause her pain with our attention. I want to have her all for us..but she will be gone from us ere long, should this continue."  
  
"I agree," Spoke the fairest, "She needs a companion. She will not forget us because of him. But if she does not smile again, soon, my heart will break."  
  
"My heart is already broken, if she is unhappy," said the most compassionate, "and I will see her suffer in silence no more."  
  
And so it was.  
  
The goddesses created a beautiful young man for Serenity, fair of face and form. They pulled his hair in strands from the night sky; a deep, deep black that shone with streaks of blue in light. His eyes were from the depths of the sea, and his skin the tint of a sun-ripened peach.  
  
And the goddesses were pleased with their new creation. But a name for him could not be decided upon.  
  
"Serenity should be the one to name him," said the wisest, "for he will be her companion."  
  
And so it was.  
  
"His name shall be called Endymion," Serenity decided, "and I love him already."  
  
The goddesses set Serenity and Endymion upon the world, which they called the Earth, and made them rulers over all things. Serenity and Endymion lived happily for many years, together, and the goddesses worked long creating subjects for their kingdom.  
  
They worked so hard to please Serenity and Endymion; they had little time to visit with them. And so it was a great shock to them when they discovered that their first two creations had been murdered.  
  
The messenger of such horrific news was Reya, Serenity's most trusted friend. She had come to deliver the news, even knowing that a goddess, in anger, could easily strike her dead. She felt an obligation to the memory of her most valued friend.  
  
And the goddesses were pleased with Reya's loyalty.  
  
"You shall be rewarded for your faithfulness," said the wisest, "for we shall henceforth endow you and your line with abilities beyond that of a normal mortal. You shall predict many great things, and have wealth unimaginable."  
  
"You shall beget many children, all beautiful and wise, and theirs as fair and wise, down your line for millennia to come," spoke the fairest.  
  
"One of your lineage shall be the reincarnate of Serenity's Endymion, and he shall wed Serenity's incarnate. They shall become the king and queen of this world once again. You shall be incarnated with them, in that time, and they shall make you a princess," Said the most compassionate.  
  
Reya left the goddesses, with instructions from them to split up the vast territories amongst the people, so should they remain until the return of Serenity and Endymion. She made a great many predictions, as did her children after her, and her grandchildren, and so forth. All came to pass, exactly as stated..except for one, the very first prediction made by Reya, about the return of Serenity and Endymion.  
  
Three thousand years passed, and Reya's line diminished, though it never would die. Only two of her descendants were left unmarried. Two young ones, neither more than eighteen years of age, both gifted with extra-sensory perception, both fully aware of their lineage, and both well-versed in the Prophecy.  
  
They were called Darien and Rei, and both were widely known and accepted to be the reincarnates of Endymion and Reya.  
  
------------  
  
Author Notes:  
  
This story will most likely be in Endymion's (Darien's) point of view. I find it more interesting (and inspiring) to imagine what Endymion (Darien) would be thinking or feeling, so all or most of this story will be from his viewpoint. However, I will be sure to make it clear who's point of view each chapter is in, should I change my mind. I'm a woman; it happens.  
  
^_^  
  
With love,  
  
Michelle 


	2. Part Two

AN: This story is my original work; originally published at Ariasink.net. Lady of Pyre, if you have seen this story on FFN previously, it was plagiarized, and I would be most appreciative if you could tell me who posted it. Thank you!  
  
Love,  
  
Michelle  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Is an angel watching closely over me?  
  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
  
I know my heart should guide me, but.  
  
There's hole within my soul..."  
  
~ Luna's Boat Song  
  
Darien's Point of View  
  
Endymion Awakened - Part 2  
  
I sit at my usual desk, drumming my fingers idly on the smooth, faux wood surface. My legs are stretched out beneath the desk, and I rest my chin in one hand, struggling to concentrate. I can feel Rei's curious gaze on my back, an unspoken question hanging in the air. I lean back, and turn in my chair to glance at my twin. One of her eyebrows is arched.almost as if she knows something I don't. That's it. She's waiting for me to figure something out. I wonder what it is.? Her lips twitch in amusement. Irritated, I swing back around, turning my attention back to the teacher.  
  
It's no use. I just can't concentrate today. I'm fidgety and restless. Odd, I'm never like this, normally. Again, I can feel Rei staring at me. She's waiting, still. I wonder why she just doesn't tell me what's going on. Something's changed; I can feel it. There is a new feel to the air.  
  
My ears are buzzing, my fingers are tingling. All my senses are on high alert. Quite suddenly, it occurs to me. I shoot up so quickly, I knock my desk completely over. The sudden silence in the room is deafening. I can almost hear my dear sister laughing. She already knew. The teacher turns to look at me.  
  
"Is something wrong, Darien?" He asks. I yank my trembling fingers through my dark hair, my breath sighing out.  
  
"She.she's here. She's here, right now. At this school." A crooked smile lights my face, and I stumble towards the door. I hadn't imagined.never had I thought that she would be here.  
  
"She's HERE?" "Will she be in our class?" "Do you think she's pretty?" The curious questions of my classmates follow me as I exit the classroom.  
  
Teachers and students walking the halls stare at me as I go, perhaps wondering where I'm headed without a hall pass.  
  
Not that I'd need one. No one in their right mind would refuse such a trivial thing to the future King of Earth.  
  
My senses are guiding me, now. I'm not sure where I'm going.but I know what I'll find. My soul mate. My Serenity. She's here.she's here, and I can't wait to meet her. My heart flutters in anticipation.  
  
I turn a few more corners, making my way around the school on my search for my beloved. The buzzing lessens, and I know I'm getting closer. I open the door to the Principal's office, and peek inside. My heart leaps into my throat. There she is...and, by the gods, she's perfect.  
  
She's speaking softly to the Principal, and her voice is gentle and melodious. I am completely enthralled. Her hands are clasped in her lap, her blue eyes fixated on the older man in front of her. She's perfectly lovely; dainty and delicate. Like a porcelain doll. Her blond hair is pulled up in a high ponytail, which falls in soft waves to her waist. Her skin is smooth and unblemished. She's tiny.maybe five feet. I resist the urge to reach out to her.  
  
I slide fully into the room, and the Principal smiles as he motions me forward.  
  
"Darien!" he says, enthusiastically, "This is Serena Brighton. She's a Junior.She's from California. Would you mind showing her around the school?"  
  
"I'd be pleased to." I respond, struggling to contain my excitement. The Principal looks at me oddly. Normally, I would not be as obliging, so it is only natural that he is wondering what has changed. I can practically hear the wheels in his head turning. His gaze drifts over this Serena Brighton. He arches an eyebrow, pondering, and his gaze darts back to me. I nod curtly once, and his eyebrows jerk up in surprise, as if he is stunned that Serenity had graced our humble school with her royal presence.  
  
The girl is confused, I can clearly see that. Her brows are knitted in confusion, her blue eyes darting between me and the school Principal curiously. I stride forward, slowly, and offer my hand to Serena. She takes it, hesitantly, and I gently pull her to her feet.  
  
"I'm pleased that you've come, Serenity. I've been waiting for you." I say. She tries to pull her hand from mine, but I hold firm.  
  
"I'm sorry.my name is Serena. You must be confused." She says. I'm drowning in her blue, blue eyes. I feel complete for the first time in my life.  
  
"I'm not confused, Serenity." I say, finally allowing a brilliant smile to surface.  
  
"As I've said before, my name is Serena.I really don't know who you think I am, but I insist that you release my hand." She yanks at it again, but I'm stronger, and unwilling to release her.  
  
"Darien, are you sure Serena is Serenity?" The Principal asks. I whirl to face him, frowning.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm wrong, Mr. Watson?" I ask, in a dangerously even tone. "I assure you, this is Serenity. I felt it the second she walked into this school. She calls out to me."  
  
"No, no! I didn't mean to imply.I'm sure.I mean." The principal struggles to soothe me. Without Serenity, I am powerless.she is the rightful heir to the throne of Earth, and without her, I cannot rule. But, to insult the Prince of Earth? To anger the future king? Idiocy.  
  
Serena is still trying to pull her hand from my grasp.  
  
"I've asked you politely to release me, but my patience is wearing thin. If you don't let go of me this instant, I will remove your hand myself." She says. I can feel her panicking; she sincerely thinks I'm crazy. I place two fingers gently on her lips to still her words.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Let me show you to your locker, Serena." I say. She eyes me suspiciously for a moment, then warily claims her back pack and allows me to steer her out of the room. With her back to me, she misses the small bow the Principal makes as we leave the room. Perhaps it is better that way.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Let's see.I have locker 4356 B." Serena says. Her hands are shaking slightly. She's nervous, but she's trying ever so hard not to let me see it.  
  
"No, you don't." I say, "You'll be using the locker next to mine. It's unassigned."  
  
"What? But.but I already have my locker assignment." She argues needlessly. I shrug, continuing on my path down the hall. Thankfully, she doesn't know her way around the school yet. She follows me, still, perhaps hoping that I'll lead her to her assigned locker.  
  
She isn't so lucky.  
  
"This is my locker." I tap the cool, metal surface of my locker. "That's yours." I jerk my thumb at the one to the left of mine. "The one next to it is my sister's. Her name is Rei. You two should get along well." I allow myself to smile at my little joke, but Serena just looks confused. I sigh, leaning back against the row of lockers.  
  
"Haven't you heard the story of Serenity and Endymion? You know, the first creations?" I ask.  
  
"Well, yes, of course. Who hasn't?" She responds, still blissfully clueless.  
  
"So you also know about the prophecy, then. How Reya predicted that Serenity and Endymion would be reincarnated, and rule Earth again?" I asked. She nodded, shifting away as I moved a bit closer.  
  
"Well, I'm Endymion's incarnate. My sister is Reya's incarnate. And you, Serena, are Serenity's incarnate." I say. Gently, I press my hands to the row of lockers on either side of her, trapping her in. She makes a small sound of surprise, and her books fall to the tile floor with a loud thump. I take the opportunity to run my fingers through her silky hair, as I'd wanted to do earlier.  
  
"Don't do that!" she cries, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid looking at me. She turns her face to the side, trembling visibly. She must be horribly frightened of me. I set one hand gently on her shoulder, brushing my thumb against the smooth curve of her neck.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Serena. I would never hurt you." I say, leaning closer. Her hands, which were flattened against the wall of lockers only seconds ago, have come up to rest against my chest, as she tries desperately to keep me away from her.  
  
But, as the fates would have it, I have the physical advantage. I slide my arms around her, gently but firmly pulling her closer. My chin rests on her head, and I revel in the feeling of her in my arms, of how perfectly we fit together. She smells faintly of strawberries and cream, and I close my eyes, breathing in the light fragrance. I'm glad that she's the kind of girl that doesn't drench herself in perfume.  
  
She's stopped resisting, now, but she holds herself very rigid, her breath coming in tiny gasps. I wonder what she's thinking, if she's still afraid. The fingers of my right hand are still gently stroking through her hair, caressing her back. I pull back a bit. Her eyes are closed, but not squeezed desperately shut as they were before. If she wasn't so tense, I might've thought she was asleep.  
  
"Honestly, Darien, I really think you're frightening the poor girl."  
  
I should have realized Rei would come find us sooner or later; Serenity had been her best friend, after all. I turn to look over my shoulder. Rei is standing there, arms crossed over her chest, a knowing grin on her face. Serena takes this opportunity to shove me away. I stumble back a pace, and Serena darts away, standing ten feet away. She's in the middle of the hallway - clearly a defensive tactic- and looks poised to run.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up, Rei." I say, leaning back against the row of lockers casually. I'm talking to my sister, but my focus is completely on Serena.she's really lovely, looking wonderfully disheveled, her soft, blonde hair mussed slightly.  
  
"You must be Serenity," Rei says softly, approaching Serena. "I'm Rei. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You're all crazy," Serena says vehemently. "I'm not Serenity. I can't be. I think I'd know if I were some reincarnated queen."  
  
"No need for any theatrics, Serenity. Our family consists of renowned psychics.and my senses tell me you are, indeed, Serenity. I'm Darien's sister. He's the reincarnation of Endymion. Oh, I hope you'll be sensible about this. I want to be best friends again." Rei say.but from the look of incredulity on Serena's face, I would be willing to stake my life on the notion that she had no desire to be 'sensible'.  
  
I cut Serena off as she opens her mouth, probably to release the lacerating tirade I'm sure she feels we deserve.  
  
"Rei, I think it might be a good idea not to push Serena farther than she handle right now. I'm sure that if either of us were in her position right now, we'd be feeling much the same. Perhaps we should give her a little time to accept her new status." I say. Serenity relaxes a little, although she is still eyeing me with distrust. Rei sighs.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I suppose.I was just a bit too eager to have my best friend back." She says, shrugging her shoulders. Rei steps closer to Serena, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Be sure to tell me if my idiotic brother does anything obnoxious. I'll be sure to pound him for you." She winks, and Serena is obviously confused at the friendly gesture. I straighten, piqued.  
  
"Whose side are you on, Rei?" I ask, annoyed. She turns towards me, still with her hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Serena's of course, you idiot." She sticks her tongue out at me, and I grin.  
  
"Just wait until we get home, brat, I'll show you who's boss." I say. Serena is watching us banter with curiosity. I suppose she didn't expect us to act anything like regular people.  
  
Rei is smiling still, looking fondly at Serena.  
  
"I'd really like it if you'd come over after school, Serena. We've been waiting a long time to meet you, and I'd like to get to know you again." Rei says. She squeezes Serena's shoulder gently.  
  
"I.I think I'd like that." Serena says slowly. Her gaze turns to me. "But I don't want anything to do with you."  
  
"No problem." Rei says, grinning. "I don't let him in my room, anyway. Come on, I'll show you where your classes are."  
  
They walk away, talking. Serena looks a bit more at ease with Rei. I'm not worried.Rei is my sister, after all. She'll be helping me 'get the girl' so to speak.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
What a coincidence. Serena's in all of our classes. She's been an object of curiosity for the other students, and they've been downright pestering her since she set foot in the classroom. Right now she's looking like she'd just love to disappear off the face of the earth. Most of the girls are sucking up to her, and more than a few guys are making covert attempts to pick her up. A few words, and that should desist pretty quick. Her cheeks are flushed with embarrassment, and I decide this is about the time to play the gallant hero and rescue the fair lady.  
  
"All right, everyone leave her alone. She's not an object for your amusement, so just let her breathe, will you?" I say. Everyone backs up a few paces, and Serena sinks a little in her chair, cheeks still flaming.  
  
One boy is not deterred for long. He sidles up to Serena's desk, resting his hand casually on it.  
  
"So, Serena.I was wondering if maybe you want to-"  
  
"No, she does not." I interrupt, staring him down. It works; he's about five inches shorter than me and easily intimidated.  
  
"Excuse me!" Serena says, jumping to her feet. "You don't own me, and you certainly don't speak for me! You have no right to tell other people what I do and don't want!" She says huffily. I'm pleased that she has spirit, but I am not about to lose her to someone else.  
  
"All right, calm down. I wasn't trying to make it seem like I owned you, Serena, I was just trying to help you get settled in. I understand it could all be a little overwhelming for a while. I was just trying to make it easier on you." I say. It seems to placate her, and she sits down, nodding. Rei takes the seat beside her, and I sit myself at my usual desk, directly behind Serena's.  
  
"Hey," Rei whispers, "I'll let you in on who the best candidates for friends are. No offense, but some of these people are just suck-ups. Trying to get in good with the royals, you know?"  
  
"Royals?" Serena asks.  
  
"Yeah, you know. You're going to be the queen of earth. Everyone wants in good with you." Rei says. Serena's looking a bit pale.  
  
"Oh," she says weakly. Rei reaches over and squeezes her hand.  
  
"It'll be okay, you know. Queens can do whatever they want. You've got it made, girl." Rei says, grinning, trying to lighten the mood. Serena smiles back, but it never quite reaches her eyes.  
  
I figure I might as well let them talk a bit more.they're slowly getting to know one another, and I don't want to interrupt that. I turn my attention to the teacher, but a couple of guys are whispering behind me just a bit too loud. When I catch Serena's name, I forget about the rudeness of eavesdropping and listen in.  
  
"Hey, Serena's hot. Are you sure she's Serenity?" one says.  
  
"That's what Darien and Rei seem to think. She doesn't seem to like Darien very much, though. I bet I could get in good with her pretty quick, though, she doesn't look like the brightest crayon in the box. I bet she's a good lay, though," The other replies.  
  
My eyes narrow, and I turn in my seat to face them. For an instant, sheer terror flashes across the face of the latter speaker. My expression speaks without words - a warning. Stay away from Serena, or else.  
  
Nervously, they move away from one another, and turn their attention to the teacher.  
  
The class is over before too long, and we exit the class, Rei and Serena a good distance in front of me. They look like old friends reunited, now, but I'm not surprised. Rei is very congenial, and I'm sure she'll have introduced Serena to her whole clique by the end of the day.  
  
They've stopped at their lockers, and I stop at mine, not for any particular item, just because I don't want to let Serena out of my sight just yet. A girl across the hall is talking about Serena a little too loudly to be entirely discreet. She wants us hear her. Her name is Beryl, and I've never liked her. She's too fake, too conniving, and altogether too unpleasant for my tastes.not that that has ever stopped her from coming on to me.  
  
"No, Serenity's not that pretty. In fact, I'd say she's rather plain. She's blonde, too, so she can't be very smart. I hear she had no idea that she was Serenity, either. Talk about idiotic! No, I'm much better suited to be queen. I have the body, the looks, and the brains." She says, flipping her too-red hair over her shoulder.  
  
Before, I've only really been annoyed with her.but she's overstepped her bounds this time.insulting Serena is unforgivable.  
  
"Beryl," I say, and she turns almost instantly.  
  
"Yes, Darien?" She says, smirking. Her eyes blatantly assess me, and I'm disgusted by the unhidden lust in her eyes. Hah.I wouldn't touch that with a thirty foot pole.  
  
"You will watch what you say, Beryl. Serenity is your superior, and you will treat her with respect at all times. There will be consequences for anything you do or say to her that harms her in any way, emotionally, mentally, or physically." I say, scowling.  
  
"You're not king yet, Darien." She snickers, inching towards me.  
  
"But I will be," I say. She leans closer and strokes her finger nails down my shirt front. I throw her hand off my chest with disgust.  
  
"You've never understood, Darien..we're completely compatible. You didn't understand before, either." She says. I arch an eyebrow.  
  
"I think you just might be crazy, Beryl. I've never even pretended to like you.I have no idea what 'before' you're talking about." I say.  
  
"Darien, Darien," she says, shaking her head, "Didn't you know? I'm the reincarnation of your murderer."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I think most of this story will be through Darien/Endymion's point of view. I just like the idea of writing in an unorthodox form. ^_^  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
With love,  
  
Michelle 


	3. Part Three

For Kelly, who loves Mustangs. And for Emily, who thinks Darien is 'funky'.  
  
"What will fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing? I wish, then, for a chance to see. Now all I need, desperately. Is my star to come."  
  
~ Luna's Boat Song  
  
"Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi ienai no iitai no CHANSU nogashite bakari. (I want to see you, but I can't..how sad, these feelings.I can't say it, but I want to. I just keep letting my chance slip by.)  
~ Catch you, Catch me (Cardcaptor Sakura)  
  
Endymion Awakened - Part 3  
  
Darien's Point of View.  
  
My fingers itch to reach out and wrap around Beryl's slim, white neck. She's smiling; a horrible expression on her, full of malice. It's really too bad murder is illegal. When I'm king, I'll have to reinstate some type of horrific punishment for murders.and Beryl will be the first on my Justifiable Homicide list. This conniving, malicious woman is the reason Earth is the way it is today; full of crime and hate.she viciously murdered both myself and Serenity.  
Oh. Serenity.  
I sneak a glance over my shoulder, and my fears are confirmed. Serena is pale and shaking, hands pressed to cheeks drained of all color. My sister is comforting her as best she can, while simultaneously shooting murderous glances at Beryl. I shove Beryl up against a wall, none too gently, and slam my fist angrily against it - a scant two inches from her head. She jumps, at least a bit intimidated by my rage. That's good.I want her to fear me.  
"If you come within a hundred feet of Serenity, I will make you suffer for it. Don't doubt me, Beryl, I have no sympathy towards murderers. Do not speak to Serenity, do not look at Serenity, do not even THINK about Serenity." I push away from her, scowling.  
Serenity is staring at me with wide, wide eyes, her face an unnatural white. I am still furiously angry, but I manage to school my features to a neutral expression.  
"Are you all right?" I ask, extending a hand, placing it gently upon her shoulder. Her eyes are enormously wide, horror etched in their cerulean depths. I can practically hear her thoughts.she's terrified; she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into, and she wants no part of it.  
"It's okay," I say softly, "She won't come near you. I won't let her hurt you."  
She's still staring at me, in awe or fear I cannot tell. Then she suddenly shrugs my hand off her shoulder.  
"I told you not to touch me." She says coldly. I don't wonder at the swift change in attitude; she must be confused and a little frightened. She's talking to Rei, now, and conveniently ignoring me. I want to reassure her, but that will obviously have to wait until she warms up to me.  
"I know you'll just love Mina," Rei says to Serena, "She reminds me so much of you. At least, how you used to be. She even looks like you."  
Serena smiles half-heartedly, allowing herself to be led into the cafeteria. I'm not far behind, and I glance across the room to see Serena and Rei sitting down at Rei's usual table. Serena smiles shyly at the girls already seated there, and they are greeting her enthusiastically.  
Rei is obviously excited about introducing Serena to the girls. She is blatantly grinning. She must sense my gaze, because she turns towards me, still smiling. She cocks her head slightly to one side, raises her right hand, and waves slowly. Serena catches the small motion, and turns toward me also. Her look is simply curious, almost as if she cannot decide whether to wave or to turn away. She decides on a smile; a soft look that draws a grin from me, as well. She turns quickly away, but not before I see her blush.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
We're in Government class, now, and I'm pleased that the teacher has assigned Serena the seat directly in front of me. She seems a bit uncomfortable, especially now that Rei is not seated beside her. She's fidgety and nervous.I can see her hands trembling.  
I tear a piece of paper from my notebook, jot a quick note, and lean forward to set it at the edge of Serena's desk. She doesn't notice it for a few minutes.then she finally leans back in her seat, her elbow brushing the scrap of paper. She jumps, startled, but grabs the note. Curiously, she unfolds it.  
It reads:  
  
Serena,  
Don't look so miserable, your forehead gets wrinkles when you frown.  
Love, Darien.  
  
She crumples the note in her right hand, and turns slowly to face me. I grin widely, and she sticks her tongue out at me. I'm sure she thinks I missed it, but I catch the slight tilt of her lips as she turns quickly back around. She's smiling.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After school ends, the three of us are standing awkwardly in the student parking lot. Serena lives within a mile of the school, and her parents didn't think it practical to get her a car, so normally she would be walking home.but Rei has, of course, managed to convince her to spend some time with "the girls" at our house.  
Rei volunteers her car for transportation before I can make the offer, but Rei is unfazed by my pointed glare. She leads Serena away, towards her precious Mustang, the car she begged Mom and Dad to buy her for her birthday. I can hear her extolling its virtues to Serena, the phrase I've heard for years now, '1999 blue Mustang convertible, white top, beige leather interior'. I roll my eyes, heading towards my own car.  
Making my way out of the parking lot, I find myself stopped directly behind Rei's car. I can see Rei jerk her thumb over her shoulder, obviously indicating to Serena that I am in the car behind them. To my surprise, Serena turns around in her seat, waving enthusiastically. I honk, and, much to my chagrin, the light changes and I find myself falling farther behind them.  
  
They arrive at home long before I do, as I've stopped at the store to pick up some things for dinner. If I have my way, Serena will stay for dinner, so I can demonstrate my master culinary skills.  
Sadly, they've secluded themselves away in Rei's room, so there's little chance of me seeing Serena anytime soon. But still.just the thought of her being so close to me brings me joy. Well, if they're going to be talking for a while, I might as well get some work done, so I head for my room, fully intent upon doing my English homework. So far, George Orwell's "1984" has proven an interesting read, and it's sure to keep me distracted for a while.  
I fall back on my bed, the springs squeaking in protest, and rest my head on my arm, holding the open book above my head. I manage to get through about twenty pages or so, before the giggling from the next room becomes a bit distracting.  
I tap the wall separating my room from Rei's twice, and wait.  
She quickly replies, her voice echoing clearly in my head. She is speaking to Serena, but she wants me to hear her now, also.  
"He wants to know what we're talking about that's making us laugh so much."  
To me, privately, she says:  
*I've only been telling Serena embarrassing stories about you - I was just about to get out the album of baby pictures.*  
I slam my fist against the wall, inadvertently alerting both Serena and Rei to my displeasure. Rei is obviously amused by this.  
"Oh, he's just embarrassed. I told him I was telling you embarrassing stories about him." Rei giggles to Serena. I press my ear to the wall, straining to hear Serena's reply.  
"You TOLD him?" Serena asks, voice incredulous. I can practically see the surprise on her face.  
"Sure," Rei says, probably shrugging it off as normal, "I told you, our family is 'gifted' with certain psychic abilities. Telepathy is one of them. Although I am the better skilled of us, Darien possesses the same abilities. I daresay you may have the same abilities, although you may not be fully aware of them."  
"Wow, I always thought the whole Telepathy thing was just a big joke," Serena says, obviously awed.  
"It comes in handy," Rei says. I break in with another tap on the wall. Rei sighs and finally voices my question.  
"He wants to know if you're staying for dinner. He wants to impress you with his 'culinary skills'-his words, not mine." Rei says. I refrain from abusing the wall further - it could cause permanent damage to an innocent structure.  
"Well.I guess I could stay..." Serena says hesitantly. The springs squeak audibly as I leap up, jumping up and down on my bed in my excitement. Too bad I'm too tall and too heavy for such things - I hit my head against the ceiling, and successfully collapse the frame of my bed. I really must learn to contain myself.  
There's a stunned silence in the next room, before Rei breaks it, laughing hysterically.  
"What was THAT?" Serena asks, alarmed.  
"Oh, just Darien," Rei says, sighing happily. "He got too excited, started jumping on his bed, hit his head on the ceiling, and broke the bed frame. Third time this year. Never fails to amuse me."  
Serena erupts into giggles. Okay, so she's laughing at my expense, but still..she finds me (my pain and misfortune) amusing. This is a good thing.  
"Go start dinner, Darien, and stop being so annoying." Rei yells at me through the wall. And I must say, I am only too happy to comply.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Serena and Rei arrive downstairs when dinner is halfway done. I'm going with fajitas. My theory is "when in doubt, eat Mexican food". Serena takes a seat at the bar, next to Rei, overseeing my cooking.  
"How's your head, Darien?" She asked, smiling a little too sweetly to be completely sincere.  
"My head? I'm afraid I have no idea WHAT you are talking about, my dear." I sniff, feigning nonchalance. She reaches out and pats my still- tender head, earning a wince from me.  
"Not fair." I whine. "And after I've gone through all this trouble to make you a nice dinner."  
"Would you like some cheese with that Whine?" she asks sweetly. I glare at her, and proceed to dish up our food as she immerses herself in conversation with Rei.  
She constructs her fajita absently, still talking to Rei. She takes a bite, and her eyes dart towards me.  
"What? Surprised that it's good? I'm not a horrible cook." I sniff indignantly.  
"Well, I just didn't expect..I mean..it's very good." She finishes, flushing slightly.  
Wow. A compliment. Who saw THAT coming?  
I finish quickly, and leave the table to rinse my plate. Serena and Rei are still talking, but Serena looks a bit distracted. I return to the table with a bowl of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, and observe my sister and my future wife conversing.  
Serena's attention shifts to me momentarily.or, to my ice cream, rather.  
"Want some?" I ask, motioning to the bowl. She hesitates for a moment.  
"Sure," she says finally, shrugging. I scoop a bite onto my spoon, and hold it towards her. She leans back.  
"This is the last bowl." I say, moving the spoon towards her again. She slowly reaches out to take the spoon, as if afraid I might jump her. I pull it away.  
"Ah, ah. Open up." I insist. Payback, I think, for teasing me about hurting my head. She glances towards Rei, who shrugs. She sighs resignedly, and opens her mouth. I slide the spoon into her mouth, and her mouth closes around it. I gently pull it out again. She savors the ice cream. Maybe it's her favorite, too.  
"More?" I offer, with a cocky grin. She glares at me.  
"No, thank you." She says primly. A wicked urge seizes me.  
"You have ice cream on your cheek," I say, reaching for a napkin. She wipes her face with her hand, searching for the ice cream.  
"Let me," I say, leaning forward under the pretense of removing the offending dessert. Closer, closer.then I drop napkin and quickly press my lips to hers. She's shocked still for a moment, before she yanks herself away, gasping.  
"You..you..!" She's too angry to get anything out, but I'm too thrilled to care. She makes a furious, strangled sound. She jumps up, dashes to the door, and is through it and running down the street before any of us can stop her.  
"Rei, you might want to go find Serena and take her home," I suggest absently, still grinning.  
"You idiot. You huge, flaming idiot." Rei says, smacking me upside the head as she heads past me to retrieve her car keys.  
"Ouch, hey. Don't hit your brother, little girl, unless you want him to retaliate. Anyway. Go take my girlfriend home before she gets herself into trouble." I say, swatting Rei's behind as she heads for the door.  
"She's not your girlfriend." Rei grumbles irritably, scowling at me over her shoulder.  
"She will be!" I insist happily.  
"Not if you keep acting like such an idiot!" Rei replies, slamming the door.  
Hey, I'm not too much worried about it. Serena doesn't seem too immune to my masculine charms.although I must give her credit for trying. Lovely, a challenge.I may actually have to work to earn her affections. How wonderfully exciting.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Author notes: I think I might end up switching back and forth between Serena and Darien's viewpoints.I think it would give more depth to the story.  
Also, I might end up tweaking this chapter..I'm not sure I'm satisfied with it. So, just keep in mind that this likely isn't the final version of this chapter.  
I AM, however, happy with my OOC portrayal of Darien. He is not likely to change much, and will probably exceed his present randomness in later chapters. So, if you don't like him like this, this story may not be for you.  
  
ALSO ALSO: Reviews are lovely....they really are....and they are certainly greatly appreciated. 


End file.
